


Marta Has Departed

by newmoon565



Category: Dearly Departed - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon565/pseuds/newmoon565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought my husband would be the one to die first but, I guess I was wrong.</p><p>(Flash fiction for Marta from Dearly departed. I suggest you read it first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marta Has Departed

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in Marta's pov. Possible spoilers for the story and I suggest that you read Dearly Departed first to help make since.

My body became numb as I got lost in my thoughts. This had to be a mistake, I never got sick. Soon that numbness became pain. As days went on minutes turned into hours and hours into days. I would beg the doctor for pain killers and he’d say that I would get addicted. I was dying, I didn’t have time to become addicted. On the last day I was alive my husband made my favorite dessert and by the time I realized what he did I could no longer talk, but if I could I would’ve said thank you.


End file.
